


No Endings, Only Beginnings

by mander3_swish



Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Future Fic, M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Kurt Hummel could have crossed paths with Brian and Justin. No threesomes were depicted in the making of this fanfic, but that doesn't mean none were propositioned. (Post-513 and/or future!fic AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Endings, Only Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [netlagd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=netlagd).



> GIFT REQUEST: Fic. Humor/crossover. Pairing/character/theme/focus: Brian/Justin Chris Colfer/Kurt Hummel and/or some other out celebrity. Could be a client or someone they meet in NY or LA. 
> 
> A huge thank you to such_a_steph for her fantastic last minute beta! Much appreciated.

1\. Nothing Some Lube Can't Fix

POP.

"Fuck!" Brian shouted as his Jeep began to swerve because of an apparent blown tire. Justin held onto anything close enough to grab, hoping Brian would be able to pull over safely. "Shit. Fuck."

Brian did manage to steer them to safety, but now they had to change the damn tire and without the expertise of one Emmett Honeycutt. At least he had a joint in his pocket they could smoke to ease the stress of the situation. 

However, after more swearing and emptying the entire contents of the Jeep, there was no jack to be found.

At least there was decent cell signal in Buttfuck Nowhere, Ohio. Justin located a local tire shop and called them to send out a tow truck. "Twenty minutes, and then we're saved," he reported.

"Such a drama queen."

"You're one to talk. Do you _know_ how long it took me to pack the Jeep this morning? And then you go and toss everything out like a raving lunatic?"

"Well it was _your_ fucking brain child of an idea to take the 'scenic route' to Chicago." 

-

One joint and a few minutes later, the tow truck - emblazoned with Hummel Tires and Lube - slid to a stop on the shoulder. A kid, barely out of puberty got out. Brian sized him up, wondering if he'd still have to change his own damn tire. It looked like this kid could barely open a soda can, let alone a half-rusted-on lug nut. 

Justin walked over to the kid to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Justin, the one who called for the tow, and you're right on time." 

"I always come when I say will," Kurt quipped.

"I like this kid," Brian said. "Can we keep him?" he asked, catching Justin's eye.

 

2\. A Moment on the Lips

Justin was at the Spotlight Diner for a bite to eat with Daphne after _Kinky Boots_ let out. Kurt was their server and he did such a spectacular job of earning his tips (putting a younger Justin to shame) that Justin left his number under his signature on the credit card slip.

It came as almost a shock when Justin answered the phone to find Kurt had actually called him. He had been fairly sure that the beautiful blush he'd seen across Kurt's face meant that he'd be too inexperienced to take the chance. 

After dinner and drinks, they wound up back at Kurt's loft in Bushwick. He was amazed at the great space and wondered how a couple of college kids could afford it while he was still in a shoebox apartment just a few neighborhoods over.

Kurt pulled a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses from the cupboard and brought them into the living room where Justin was surveying everything on his display shelves. "You've got some really great vintage finds. I wish I had the room to decorate my place a bit more."

"Thank you. I love scouring the flea markets and estate sales; it's my favorite thing to do on Saturdays. Maybe you'd like to accompany sometime?"

"Perhaps. That would be nice," Justin replied, taking a sip of the dark red wine.

-

In the days after, Justin became obsessed with painting Kurt. It wasn't always a likeness, barely even human in form, that he tried to capture. It was his vibrancy, his energy, his contrasts that excited him the most. That's not to say that his sketchbook wasn't filled with life-like sketches, featuring every single one of Kurt's body parts in photorealistic detail. He'd personally mapped and tasted every inch of Kurt's skin that night, finding every freckle and scar, wondering if Kurt's life in high school had been as bad as his own. 

He hadn't felt that way since his early days with Brian. Not that he was now going to follow Kurt around to try to get him to love him. But hooking up a time or two again - or actually going antiquing - certainly wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. 

 

3\. Fresh Meat

Kurt had heard stories about Liberty Avenue and the seemingly close-knit gay community. Being out there on the street, feeling the energy, was nothing like he’d ever experienced before. He might live in the mecca of New York City, but he was still underage and so busy with school, 2 jobs, and a new band that when he had free time he'd rather be sleeping. 

A one month intensive exchange course at Carnegie Mellon's School of Drama had brought Kurt to Pittsburgh during Spring session. It had been great so far, both the course and the reprieve from his normal responsibilities, and when a bunch of his new classmates wanted to go live it up, he readily agreed to join in. 

Armed with his not so convincing Hawaii State ID, courtesy of Sebastian, Kurt waited in line at Babylon for an hour before their group finally got to the front. He was vibrating with an excitement he hadn't expected. 

"Membership card?" the bouncer asked.

"What? We need one? All I have is my ID." _Shit_. 

"Let 'em in Joe," Kurt heard someone say over the din. He looked over Joe's shoulder to see the single most hottest guy ever… even hotter than that 'FreeCreditRatingToday.com' guy. "We can sign these fresh young faces up with brand new memberships. Right this way, gentlemen." 

 

4\. Just Another Day at the Rodeo

Kurt was doing an undercover writing assignment for Vogue.com working at Tom Ford's Rodeo Drive flagship store. He didn't know how many strings Isabelle had to pull, but he'd be eternally grateful for the opportunity to be surrounded by gorgeous clothes and gorgeous men all day long. 

About a week into it, a customer came in, seemingly in a hurry, something about 'fucking airlines' and 'luggage' and 'if it were for anyone else.' Story short, he needed a suit, ASAP, and it was the man he was helping now: Brian Kinney. 

Brian watched intently as Kurt unfurled the tape measure and spanned the length and breadth of his body with care and precision. Finally, he stretched the tape along the inseam, the barest of touches to his inner thigh and down to the floor. Brian sighed in relief when the measurements were completed; he'd had an erection for nearly the entire duration. 

After writing everything down and rolling up the tape, Kurt looked up at Brian with a flirtatious grin. Brian nodded his permission and Kurt made quick work of freeing Brian's dick from his jeans. 

While this sort of situation wasn't a normal occurrence during the course of Kurt's day, it wasn't necessarily out of the ordinary.

"You're more experienced than I thought you'd be," Brian said, his hand fisted in Kurt's hair, his dick so far down Kurt's throat he had to fight the urge to double over at the sensations. 

 

5\. The Million Dollar Question

Justin had a piece up for auction at the annual Ali Forney benefit & art auction, and Brian was his ever unwilling date. 

Pamela Lansbury, a Madonna cover band fronted by the one and only Kurt Hummel, was performing. 

Kurt's attention was almost immediately drawn to Brian and Justin dancing and grinding on the dance floor. Seeing couples together, looking so happy and in love, he wished he and Blaine were married already. 

After the first set, Kurt headed to the bar to get a drink. While he stood there, sucking away on his straw, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find half of the couple he'd been admiring from the stage earlier. 

"Hi," Justin said, with a huge smile and wave. "Sorry to bug you on your break, but I was wondering if you might…" he leaned in close to Kurt's ear, "be interested in coming home with me and my boyfriend later? We've been admiring you all night and we really want to fuck you." 

Kurt sputtered, nearly choking on his Jack and Coke, a million thoughts and questions going through his head, like 'What!?', 'Does he not see my engagement ring', 'Ooooo flattered!', to wondering what would happen if he said yes.


End file.
